Extraño San Valentín
by Peyton Irukami
Summary: Una forma muy peculiar de pasar el día de los enamorados. Un San Valentín sin exquisitas criaturas nocturnas no es un buen San Valentín ¿O sí?... [De la serie Disparity in Love] Yaoi, 3x2


Disparity in Love

Historia 3. Extraño San Valentín

\- - - o - - -

14 de febrero, día de los enamorados, si claro, para él no era más que el día de los idiotas, una celebración superficial y altamente comercial, una estrategia de mercado que vaya que funcionaba, sobre todo para las grandes corporaciones, que se aprovechaban de los grandísimos idiotas que les seguían el juego, gastando su dinero ciegamente por tonterías que no valían la pena

Sí, él era el típico amargado anti día de los enamorados, san Valentín o como demonios se llamara a ese día que para él no era más que uno igual a los demás, claro, a diferencia de lo antes mencionado, el día donde solo los tontos gastaban su dinero en cosas inútiles

-Hoy se aman, mañana se odiarán, en una semana no se acordarán de quienes eran –pensó negativamente al ver una pareja que pasaba a su lado, tan enamorados que la miel que escurrían lo hacía sentirse pegado al suelo- Vaya estupidez

No es que él no creyera en el amor, claro que se había enamorado, es solo que detestaba a las personas cursis y falsas, él era más sincero, cuando se enamoraba no entregaba todo y solía decir las cosas como las fuera pensando, sin consideraciones. Aunque a las chicas eso no les gustaba, ¿y cómo podría serlo? Si las mujeres mentían todo el tiempo, siempre diciendo cosas como 'Quiero un hombre sincero', pero si sus parejas les dicen que están gordas (porque realmente lo están), se enojan, ¿qué pasó con la sinceridad ahí? Solo cuando les conviene, eso pensaba él, por eso estaba un poco cansado, para él, todas las mujeres eran iguales

Esa noche quiso reservar en su restaurante favorito, pero por ser el maldito día de los enamorados, no había reservaciones disponibles, estaba enojado, ni siquiera era capaz de comer en santa paz donde se le antojara, todo por culpa del estúpido día. Colgó el teléfono muy enojado y se refugió en la sala de su casa, con una copa de vino

-¿Te quedarás aquí? –preguntó su compañera de casa, su hermana, estaba lista para salir, solo estaba por terminar de colocarse los zarcillos- Deberías salir por un poco de aventura –sugirió, pero su hermano gruñó-

-No me apetece, ¿tú saldrás? –la miró bebiendo su vino-

-Sí, vendrán por mí, casualmente nuestro aniversario fue ayer, celebraremos ambos –respondió emocionada, su hermana estaba comprometida para casarse-

-Oh, ya veo –respondió con indiferencia- Diviértete Catherine –dijo con honestidad-

-De hecho llegaron por mí –dijo al oír el claxon de un auto- Hasta pronto –sonrió y agarró su bolsa, salió de la casa, su hermano escuchó el auto marcharse y suspiró, también bebió de su vino-

-Tal vez preste atención a tu sugerencia –sonrió aunque no solía hacerlo, terminó su vino y salió de la casa, cogiendo su auto, condujo hasta una zona de mala muerte de la ciudad, buscaría un poco de sexo, al menos algo entretenido que hacer, ya que no esperaba encontrar el amor, no era su meta.

\- - - o - - -

Bajó de su auto y caminó un par de cuadras, buscando el lugar perfecto al cual entrar, escuchó música a unas cuadras de distancia y se acercó, al hacerlo más encontró una larga fila hacia lo que parecía ser un antro, por lo visto el de moda en esa zona, porque era el único tan abarrotado. No quiso formarse y se acercó al guarura, por debajo del agua, como se dice, sacó dinero y se lo entregó, así que lo dejaron pasar aunque hubo abucheos de parte de los otros clientes

El lugar era grande y estaba lleno de gente, la música no dejaba oír ni lo que se pensaba, pero no le desagradó del todo, no era un jovenzuelo pero tampoco un viejo agrio, aunque era medio amargado. Hacia el centro de la pista había un tumulto inusual de gente, como si estuvieran rodeando algo, eso llamó su atención porque había mucho barullo, se sintió muy intrigado y caminó casi por arte de magia, se abrió paso entre la gente y ahí la encontró, una mujer muy bella bailaba al centro de la pista, contoneando sus caderas como si no hubiera un mañana. Eso lo dejó embelesado

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó al aire, la persona de al lado sonrió amplio y le palmeó el hombro en señal de compasión-

-¿Ella? Es un él –respondió divertido-

-¿Es un hombre? –preguntó exaltado y las personas a su alrededor sonrieron, no era el primer incauto que al ver por primera vez a esa persona no pensara lo mismo-

-No cualquier hombre, es "El hombre" –respondió el mismo que le había respondido la primera vez, aquellas palabras lo intrigaron, así que miró fijo como bailaba, contoneándose a tan buen ritmo

De pronto la magia se hizo, mientras el hombre al centro de la pista bailaba sensualmente, giró su cuerpo en un paso y sus miradas se toparon, causando una gran impresión en ambos. Sin dejar de bailar el hombre sonrió, hizo un ademán de que pararía y se detuvo segundos después de decirlo. Para sorpresa del otro, la gente abrió paso como si lo respetaran y así se acercó a él, lo miró con sus enormes y expresivos ojos y levantó la mano, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacó de entre el tumulto de gente. Se oyeron aplausos, rara vez escogía a alguien, aunque entre toda esa gente había otro hombre no muy contento por lo que había pasado

Lo siguió como si pudiera confiar ciegamente en él, mirándolo desde atrás. Un poco más bajito que él, cabello castaño largo, enredado en una atractiva trenza, vistiendo unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negro, una chamarra de igual material, cuando lo vio de frente vio que contaba con cierre adelante, subido hasta la mitad del pecho, asomándose entre la piel una cadena imitación de plata con un dije en forma de cruz, vestía con botas altas de piel, color negro con muchos adornos de metal

-Enigmático –pensó al seguirlo, el aura que lo rodeaba era diferente a todo cuanto había visto en el mundo en su existencia de veintitantos años-

Se detuvieron en una mesa, el hombre lo soltó y se sentó de forma soberbia sobre la silla, colocó los codos sobre la mesa y sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos, le miró fijo y con una sonrisa de lado, cautivándolo aún más

-Dime tu nombre –dijo y señaló la silla frente a él, el otro se sentó rápido-

-Trowa –respondió con media sonrisa, mirando esos cautivadores ojos grandes, color violeta, sintió un estremecimiento, el hombre lo miraba fijo también- El tuyo es…

-Duo –respondió rápido y volvió a sonreír-

-Eres popular aquí –soltó de pronto, notando que varias personas los miraban-

-Lo necesario –sonrió cínicamente, acomodándose después en el respaldo de la silla, cruzó la pierna y le miró atento- Eres muy guapo –dijo descaradamente-

-Diría lo mismo de ti, pero se queda corto, eres hermoso –dijo embelesado, no sabía que le pasaba, él no solía coquetear así nomás, menos con hombres, pero éste era especial, como había dicho el sujeto antes, no era cualquier hombre, era "El hombre"

-¿Por qué alguien como tú está solo en san Valentín? –preguntó por puro chisme, no le interesaba en realidad, Trowa suspiró quedo-

-No celebro eso, es estúpido –respondió y su respuesta gustó al otro-

-Ya –respondió y volvió a sonreír- Sácame de aquí

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido, no entendía el abrupto cambio de tema-

-Vayamos a un lugar más interesante –pidió con puchero y se levantó de la silla-

-Está bien –se levantó enseguida que él y estiró su mano para agarrarla, pero antes de que ellas se unieran un golpe inesperado los apartó, justo llegaba otra persona a impedir que se tocaran, Trowa y Duo voltearon, era un hombre alto de cabellera larga y plateada, miraba con odio a Trowa

-¿Qué haces aquí Marquise? –preguntó enojado Duo-

-Uno de mis hombres me avisó que elegiste a uno –respondió más enojado-

-¿Y qué con eso? Puedo hacer lo que quiera –sonrió como si lo retara- Vámonos Trowa –estiró su mano y la agarró, Trowa estaba confundido pero lo siguió, sin importarle nada, ni siquiera la mirada amenazante del otro hombre- Corre –dijo rápido Duo, volviéndolo a sacar de onda, pero Trowa obedeció sin saber por qué

Se abrieron paso entre la multitud, corriendo muy rápido, cuando salieron del lugar Trowa sintió como si sus pies se levantaran un poco, nunca había corrido tan rápido, Duo lo jalaba e iba por delante, de pronto volteó hacia atrás y se detuvo, Trowa miró como Duo pasaba por delante de él, de pronto el tal Marquise estaba al frente aunque Trowa no supo en que maldito momento llegó hasta allá, y más aún, solo

-No te rindes –dijo Duo molesto-

-No puedo cuando me perteneces –respondió irritado, quiso acercarse amenazantemente hacia él, Trowa se puso en alerta por si Duo necesitaba ayuda, pero entonces vio como Duo daba un paso al frente, aunque sin decir nada, como si hubiera comunicado algo con su mirada o con un gesto facial, lo único que vio fue al otro hombre retroceder un paso, luego sonrió molesto-

-Te arrepentirás –meneó la cabeza y dio media vuelta, alejándose lentamente, Trowa desvió su mirada hacia Duo que volvió a voltearse para verlo, le sonrió como para tranquilizarlo, Trowa miró de nuevo hacia donde debería estar marchándose el otro sujeto, pero no había nadie-

-¿Qué pasó? No entiendo –dijo inquieto, la situación era muy rara, pero Duo se acercó a él sensualmente hasta tocarle el pecho con el suyo, levantó su mano hasta su cuello y lo acarició por la nuca, lo atrajo en un movimiento sutil y le besó con sensualidad, mordiéndole un poco el labio inferior pero logrando que sangrara, Trowa escuchó una extraña risa de su parte, Duo le lamió lentamente la herida que sangraba-

-Me muero por tenerte, vámonos –dijo con inquietud, agarró de nuevo su mano y se echó andar, Trowa lo miró desde atrás, sintió un poco de miedo, pero no podía evitar seguirlo, como si Duo fuera una especie de imán-.

\- - - o - - -

Llegaron a un motel, Trowa pagó sin poner peros y siguió a Duo hasta la habitación, al cerrarse la puerta Duo lo sujetó por los hombros y lo empujó suavemente hacia la primera pared que se toparon, pero Trowa sintió como si Duo lo hubiera empujado fuertemente, algo muy extraño

-Puedo sentir el palpitar de cada una de tus venas, me enloqueces –dijo con voz sensual, pegando los labios al cuello de Trowa, acariciando suavemente, luego sacó su lengua y lo lamió, desde la manzana de Adán hasta la mandíbula, sonrió y usando sus labios apretó contra la piel, sus manos subieron hasta su nuca y después su boca le volvió a besar

Trowa estaba como hechizado, besándolo a su apasionado ritmo, sintiendo aquellas manos frías, casi congeladas, aunque era verano, no se había percatado de aquello hasta que Duo lo comenzó a desnudar. Se quitaron la ropa entre apasionados y sensuales besos, caminaron a la cama. Trowa notó que no solo eran las manos, todo el cuerpo de Duo estaba muy frío, incluso notó que su piel era exageradamente pálida, como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin recibir los rayos del sol

-Tú me enloqueces a mí –dijo Trowa al recibir sus besos, cada vez más abajo, estaban acostado en la cama, Duo lo miró desde las rodillas, Trowa observó como le separaba las piernas y sin pudor alguno le besó sus partes íntimas, sin dejar un solo milímetro sin ser tocado. Trowa gimió y se retorció, nunca antes alguien le hizo aquello de esa forma, Duo era un maldito experto y él se estaba enamorando, nunca le pasó tan rápido, era como si el hechizo que le hizo seguir a Duo hasta esa habitación ahora se intensificara, lo deseaba, quería a Duo para él solo-

-Apuesto a que sí –dijo Duo sin dejar de practicarle a Trowa ese placer, Trowa supo que Duo había dicho eso pero jamás lo vio moviendo los labios, como si aquellas palabras se las hubiera transmitido con la mente. Era ilógico pero estaba demasiado excitado y embelesado por lo que pasaba con sus partes íntimas que no prestó atención, Duo sacó el miembro de Trowa de su boca antes de permitirle terminar y le sonrió, Trowa vio entre los dientes de Duo una especie de colmillos, llevándose una gran sorpresa, creyendo que incluso tal vez era su imaginación, tal vez deliraba-

-Eres fantástico –susurró como ido, dejando de pensar en aquellos colmillos, como si alguien hubiera arrancado de su mente aquel pensamiento. Duo llegó hasta su boca y se apoderó de ella, se besaron hasta el cansancio, Trowa respiraba rápidamente-

-Seré tuyo… después serás mío

-Mío –repitió Trowa, entonces Duo se subió a sus caderas y se acomodó perfectamente, posicionando el miembro de Trowa en su entrada, lo deslizó para sus adentros, no se quejó ni un poco, en cambio Trowa jadeó excitado, nunca poseyó un cuerpo así, Duo era fantástico, perfecto. Duo se comenzó a mover, saltando sobre el cuerpo de Trowa, meneando sus caderas, sus cuerpos moviéndose al mismo ritmo, Trowa gemía pero Duo no parecía disfrutarlo, era como si no lo sintiera, aunque Trowa supuso que sería doloroso, quizás Duo había estado con tantos hombres que ya no dolía

-¿Te gusto Trowa? –preguntó casi furioso, Trowa gimió y movía la cabeza para decirle que sí- ¿Me amas?

-Te amo –dijo rápido, agarrándole las caderas, como si lo moviera de arriba hacia abajo, empujando hacia sus propias caderas, como si aquello intensificara la unión. Trowa gemía, extasiado, estaba teniendo sexo increíble, aunque Duo solo lo miraba, sin detenerse, a Trowa le pareció raro pero se concentró en su placer, Duo lo sabía, Trowa ni siquiera tenía que decirlo, lo estaba disfrutando-

-Yo también te amo –dijo con una sonrisa, bajó las manos hasta el estómago de Trowa y empujó, sin dejar de moverse, causándole mayor placer a Trowa, como si presionando esa zona el placer se concentrara solo en su entrepierna, estaba por llegar al límite, Duo se agachó y le lamió el cuello, deseando devorarlo, Duo se comenzaba a excitar también, con solo sentir el palpitar de sus venas, no se resistió y bajó hasta morderle un pezón, chupándole la sangre que comenzó a salir sin que Trowa sintiera mucho dolor, luego Duo se incorporó aún moviéndose, Trowa estiró su mano y buscó el miembro de Duo, pero al agarrarlo notó que estaba flojo, lo comenzó acariciar para tratar de animarlo, pero Duo lo miró con tristeza- Es inútil

Dejó de moverse hacia arriba y abajo, sin deshacer la unión comenzó a menear la cadera, como si hiciera círculos horizontales, cada vez más fuerte, Trowa comenzó a gritar en tanto gemía, enloquecido, estaba por tocar la gloria de la mano de un ángel del deseo. Se aferró con fuerza de las sábanas y entonces ocurrió, terminó en el interior de Duo, exclamó su último gemido de placer, perdió el sentido del oído por segundos, el placer fue demasiado intenso

Cuando abrió los ojos Duo ya no estaba sobre sus caderas, sino de pie, frente a la ventana, Trowa lo miró confundido, no supo en que momento Duo llegó ahí, ni si él estuvo dormido, se sintió mareado, como si hubieran pasado horas en que estuvo dormido, pero no fue así, había caído como en un ensueño sin darse cuenta

-¿Qué haces ahí? Ven, quiero darte placer también –dijo al recordar que Duo no terminó, ni siquiera había tenido una erección-

-¿En verdad quieres eso? –preguntó serio, Trowa lo miró fijo, su hermosa desnudez-

-Sí, regresa a la cama –respondió embelesado, estaba completamente enamorado-

-Solo hay una cosa que me causa placer –dijo sin emoción, luego giró su cuerpo hacia Trowa, él lo miró en correspondencia-

-Dímelo, cumpliré tu deseo –respondió ni tardo ni tampoco perezoso, Duo sonrió y se acercó hacia la cama, de forma gatuna, como si quisiera seducirlo-

-Tú lo has pedido –sonrió casi maniático, Trowa no lo advirtió, pero volvió a ver los colmillos asomándose por sus labios, sintió escalofrío, por segundos la cortina de enamoramiento se destruyó y vio la realidad, estaba delante de un monstruo, los ojos de Duo ahora no eran violetas, eran rojos como la sangre- Como te dije, ahora eres mío –una carcajada retumbó en la habitación y antes que Trowa gritara, Duo le colocó la mano en la boca y apretó, mientras su boca buscó el ángulo perfecto en el cuello de Trowa, sin pensarlo dos veces le hincó los colmillos sobre la piel

Trowa se estremeció, como si un espasmo sin control se apoderara de él, movió las piernas como acto reflejo y sus ojos se abrieron amplio mientras Duo le succionaba la sangre, con fuerza Trowa mordió la mano de Duo, lográndole traspasar la piel, la sangre salió de la mano de Duo pero no sintió dolor. El corazón acelerado de Trowa excitó mucho a Duo, pero bebió despacio, como no solía hacerlo, cuando bebía la sangre de un mortal la succionaba tan rápido que éste moría al instante, pero con Trowa no pudo, su sangre era exquisita y sus venas formidables, pero no podía, no deseaba llevarse la vida de Trowa, solo lo deseaba como nunca deseó a nadie, ni siquiera a Zechs Marquise cuando éste le dio su sangre por primera vez hace quinientos años

Duo lo soltó antes de succionarle la sangre suficiente como para matarlo, Trowa estaba en un estado de sopor, casi para caer en la inconsciencia, miró con sus ojos verdes a Duo, su piel estaba un poco menos pálida pero seguía igual de fría, lo depositó con delicadeza sobre la cama y le acarició la frente

-Hace tiempo no sentía tanto placer –dijo satisfecho, Trowa quiso hablar pero no pudo- Ha sido mi mejor San Valentín en quinientos veinticuatro años –confesó y luego echó a reír, miró a Trowa con amor y besó sus labios- Te llevaría conmigo, pero tu vida es preciosa para terminarla ahora, descansa –besó de nuevo sus labios- Adiós

Trowa vio como Duo se alejaba de él, no pudo ver nada más porque cayó en un profundo sueño, en la inconsciencia supo que no quería despertar, porque Duo se había ido y él lo amaba aunque fuera un monstruo.

\- - - o - - -

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que era de día, quiso levantarse pero se sintió infinitamente débil, como si no pudiera moverse. Los rayos del sol entraban fuerte por la ventana, estaba abierta, las cortinas se movían por el aire. Trowa no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, tan solo que entró a un antro y que dentro de un tumulto de gente había un hombre bailando, no recordaba su cara, pero tuvo la sensación de que era mucho muy guapo, hermoso, como un ángel. Sintió una sensación de vacío y se quedó tirado en la cama quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, pudo ponerse de pie con dificultad, estaba vestido, así que no entendía que hacía en un Hotel, ¿acaso fue solo? Tal vez se sintió mal y al saber que no alcanzaba a llegar a casa rentó una habitación

-Me siento muy mal –avanzó hacia la cómoda y vio una nota, la agarró y leyó en voz alta- Consume vitaminas y hierro, lo necesitarás, las espinacas son buenas también –leyó de nuevo la nota, confundido, luego levantó la cara y vio su reflejo en el espejo, se veía pálido y ojeroso, sintió luego una punzada en el cuello, pero no le tomó importancia. Se colocó los zapatos y se fue a casa en taxi

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó su hermana al verlo- Te ves fatal

-Me sentí mal anoche y dormí en un Hotel, ni siquiera sé donde dejé mi auto –respondió aturdido, Catherine hizo una mueca de desconfianza-

-Súbete a dormir, pero primero date un baño, te ves terrible –Trowa asintió y caminó a las escaleras, antes de subir miró a su hermana -¿Tenemos espinacas?

-¿Qué?

-Necesito hierro, no sé por qué –respondió convencido aunque con mueca de duda-

-Hermano, debió estar muy buena la fiesta anoche –dijo con emoción, Trowa estaba hecho un guiñapo, seguro pasó una noche de locos, uno de esos San Valentín que no se olvidan nunca.

\- - - o - - -

_**Un año después.**_ 14 de febrero, otro día más del estúpido San Valentín, una festividad ridícula y llena de mercadotecnia, un día más para aburrirse, un día como cualquier otro. Su hermana se había casado hace medio año, ahora vivía solo, ese día era el día de los enamorados pero él prefirió quedarse en casa, viendo televisión. El teléfono sonó casi a la media noche, Trowa pensó que quizás su hermana tuvo una dificultad y contestó rápidamente

-Diga –dijo con tono de voz indefinida, pero del otro lado no hubo respuesta, solo el sonido de una respiración- ¿Catherine? –preguntó confundido-

-No –se escuchó del otro lado, una voz susurrante, casi sensual, a Trowa se le estremecieron todos los músculos y la piel de todo el cuerpo, le pareció conocida la voz-

-¿Qué quiere?

\- Seré tuyo… después serás mío –respondió del otro lado, de pronto y de forma muy extraña, Trowa recordó todo lo que vivió la noche de San Valentín del año pasado, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar-

-Duo –susurró y al mismo tiempo su corazón se aceleró, sin que él lo notara sus venas estaban palpitando con fuerza, dejó caer el teléfono al suelo, de pronto escuchó un sonido desde la ventana de su habitación y se giró hacia ella, afuera estaba Duo, sostenido quien sabe de qué demonios, porque su habitación estaba en el segundo piso y no había ni un árbol al cual treparse. Lo miró sonreír y mostrar a través de sus labios los mismos colmillos que hace un año le succionaron la sangre.

Trowa contuvo un grito de horror y antes de que pudiera reaccionar de otra forma, la ventana de la habitación se quebró sin que Duo la tocara y él entró, mirando fijo a Trowa, saboreándose de nuevo aquella exquisita y caliente sangre que hace un año lo volvió loco, lo suficiente para saber que quería probarla siempre, esa noche era decisiva, estaba dispuesto a robarle la vida a Trowa y hacerlo su eterno acompañante, después de todo justo el día anterior se había librado de Zechs Marquise, aquel que alguna vez le robó la vida también, ahora era su turno, él sería el amo y no más un esclavo.

FIN

* * *

Algo extraña ¿verdad? Me gusta mucho esta pareja y no los imagino muy románticos, así que una historia así me pareció más apropiada, ojalá la hayan disfrutado y me lo digan, gracias


End file.
